Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Karasuno, Revival!
「ハイキュー!!」" , !"|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" Karasuno, Fukkatsu}} is the second stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. Described as a special performance that captivated audiences in April 2016, the play combines manga, live-play, and video to challenge the "top" of new theater. The stage play is split into two acts and covers the second half of the Karasuno High Team Formation Arc (the Karasuno vs Nekoma practice match), the Interhigh match against Tokonami, and the Interhigh match against Date Tech. The official DVD was released on April 19, 2017. Its bonus features included footage of the last performance's curtain call, backstage footage, and a full stage view. 2016 Performance Schedule The play ran from October 28 to December 4, 2016. It was performed in four cities across 36 performances: * Tokyo at AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo (Oct. 28 - Nov. 6) * Iwate at Yahabachō Bunkakaikan Denen Hall (Nov. 12 - 13) * Fukuoka at Canal City Theater (Nov. 17 - 20) * Osaka at Umeda Arts Theater's Main Hall (Nov. 24 - 27) * Tokyo at AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo (Dec. 1 - 4) Gallery 2nd-Play.jpg|First Visual 2ndPlay(2016).jpg|Visual of Announcement for Second Play Announcment (revival).jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Karasuno High Cast Announcment (2).jpg|Visual of Cast Announcement for Nekoma High, Date Tech, Tokonami HIgh, and Aobajōsai High Nekoma (play).jpg|Visual of Nekoma High Datekou (play).jpg|Visual of Date Tech Side cast.jpg|Visual of Tokonami High and Aobajōsai High Haikyuu day promo kagehina.jpg|Hinata and Kageyama promoting Haikyū!! day Revival haikyuu day visual.jpg|Haikyū!! day promo visual Revival kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama Revival kuroken.jpg|Photo of Kenma and Kuroo Engeki - Karasuno (Revivial).jpg|Photo of Karasuno Revival iwaoi.jpg|Photo of Iwaizumi and Oikawa Revival yamatsuki.jpg|Photo of Yamaguchi and Tsukishima Engeki - Side Cast.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's adults, Aobajōsai High, and Tokonami High Revival aone.jpg|Photo of Aone Engeki - Datekou.jpg|Photo of Date Tech Revival fukumoto.jpg|Photo of Fukunaga and Yamamoto Engeki - Nekoma.jpg|Photo of Nekoma Revival third years.jpg|Photo of Karasuno's third years Revivial Cast.jpg|Photo of the whole cast after their final show Engeki new years karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno for 2017 New Years celebrations Engeki new years older karasuno.jpg|Photo of older Karasuno for 2017 New Years celebrations Engeki new years asahi.jpg|Photo of Asahi for 2017 New Years celebrations Revivial - DVD (front).jpg|DVD Cover Revival - DVD contents.jpg|DVD Contents CM Cast With the exception of Shinnosuke Sakaguchi (Yūsuke Takinoue), Karasuno's second run cast reprised their roles. Kōsuke Asuma (Tōru Oikawa) and Allen Kohatsu (Hajime Iwaizumi) also returned. New actors for Nekoma, Date Tech, and Ikejiri were casted. *Kenta Suga as Shōyō Hinata *Tatsunari Kimura as Tobio Kageyama *Ryōtarō Kosaka as Kei Tsukishima *Kairi Miura as Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kōhei Shiota as Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Shōhei Hashimoto as Yū Nishinoya *Kazuma Kawahara as Chikara Ennoshita *Kentarō Akisawa as Daichi Sawamura *Hiroki Ino as Kōshi Sugawara *Justin Tomimori as Asahi Azumane * Takato Nagata as Kenma Kozume * Shōri Kondō as Tetsurō Kuroo * Naoki Takeshi as Nobuyuki Kai * Takeru Gotō as Morisuke Yaku * Bishin Kawasumi as Taketora Yamamoto * Hayate Kajihara as Shōhei Fukunaga * Tarō Nakamura as Sō Inuoka * Shō Arai as Takanobu Aone * Atsushi Kimura as Kenji Futakuchi * Minami Tsurimoto as Kaname Moniwa * Zenitsu Hashimoto as Yasushi Kamasaki * Yūichi Matsumoto as Takehito Sasaya * Ryōta Hirono as Kōsuke Sakunami * Hiro Matsuda as Hayato Ikejiri * Kōsuke Asuma as Tōru Oikawa * Allen Kohatsu as Hajime Iwaizumi *Shige Uchida as Ittetsu Takeda *Tsuyoshi Hayashi as Keishin Ukai *Kento Yamaguchi as Makoto Shimada Staff *Director: Worry Kinoshita *Script: Norihito Nakayashiki & Worry Kinoshita *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreography: HIDALI *Art: Satoko Nakane *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Yūsuke Ōki / Yumi Sakurai *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair & Makeup: Keikō Hyō (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Kyōko Kishi *Stage Director: Taku Inoue (DDR) *Advertising Artist: Shinjirō Eguchi *Publicity Photos: Yūsuke Miyake / Kazuho Maruo *Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning *Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. ([https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Weekly_Sh%C5%8Dnen_Jump Weekly Shōnen Jump!]) *Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports *Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd. / Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Media Category:Stage Play Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Category:Interhigh Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma (Practice Match) Category:Karasuno vs. Date Tech